LEGO DC Superheroes
THIS IS A PROPERTY OF RHYSW2002 DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOU ARE RHYSW2002! THANK YOU! LEGO DC Superheroes is a LEGO game which includes DC Superheroes and supervillains. Plot When Darksied comes to Earth its up to DC's heroes and villains to team up for the battle of a lifetime. Playable Characters Batman- Space Suit, Power Suit and Sensor Suit Batgirl- Space Suit, Electricity Suit and Bat Suit Robin- Space Suit, Acrobat Suit and Hazard Suit Nightwing- Space Suit, Ice Suit and Magnet Suit Superman Superboy Supergirl Green Lantern- Yellow Lantern and Big Figure Lex Luthor- Big Figure, Decoy Suit and Techno Suit Joker- Illumination suit, Zorb Suit and Demolition Suit Booster Gold Blue Beetle Red Hood Damian Wayne (Robin) Damian Wayne Clark Kent Atom Wonder Woman Bane- Big Figure Zod- Armor Hawkgirl Hawkman Sinestro Braniac Darksied FireFly Bruce Wayne Shazam Billy Batson Alfred Aquaman Kilowog Atrocitus Martian Manhunter- Big Figure and Monster Figure Huntress BatWoman The Penguin Bizarrio Bat-Mite Cheetah Cyborg- Big Figure, Stealth Suit and Space Suit Killer Croc Green Arrow Black Canary Dick Grayson Lois Lane Miss Martian Artemis Plastic Man Solomon Grundy Harley Quinn- Acrobat Suit, Stealth Suit Kid Flash Ares Zoom Starfire Wonder Girl DeathStroke- Armor Suit and Weapon Suit Beast Boy Raven Red Robin- Classic Jason Todd- Robin Ravager Azrael- Arkham Black Adam Lobo- Armoured Suit CatWoman- Classic Commissionar Gordon Clayface- Big Fig Diana Prince Hush Katana Killer Croc Man-Bat Poison Ivy Tim Drake Riddler Two-Face Scarecrow Vixen Zatanna Aqualad Impulse Captain Atom FireStorm Red Tornado Black Lightning Arsenal Black Beetle- Big Figure Gorilla Grodd Black Manta Doomsday- Minifigure Killer Frost Selina Kyle Guy Gardner (Lantern) John Stewart (Lantern) Hal Jordan (Human) Guy Gardner (Human) John Stewart (Human) Swamp Thing- Minifigure Spectre Doctor Fate Captain Cold Captain Boomerang Mirror Master Gorilla Grodd Power Girl Etrigan- Minifigure Steel Stargirl Bronze Tiger Batwing- Space Suit Copperhead Starro Deadshot Star Sapphire Krypto Bleez Parasite Barry Allen Victor Stone Sandman Scorpion Arkham Knight Barbara Gordon Vicki Vale Black Mask Rah Al Ghul Tala Al Ghul Mr.Freeze Alan Scott (Human) Alan Scott(Lantern) John Constantine Donna Troy Circe Metallo- Minifigure, Magnet Suit and Kyroptinite suit Shiva Knight Squire Starman Congorilla Jade Jesse Chambers Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown (Batgirl) Amazo Doctor Light Thomas Wayne Batman (Flashpoint) Luthor Jr. Looker Halo Atomica Fire Ice Plastique Batmanicus Black Mask Ted Kord (Beetle) Ted Kork (Human) Jaime Reyes (Human) Michael Carter (Human) Ronald Raymond Jason Garrick (Flash) Jason Garrick (Human) Jonah Hex Arrowette Empress Ray Secret Grokk Klarion Harm Solistce Flamebird Bumblebee Rumble Jinx Mammoth Nano Neutron Gizmo Electrocutioner Charger Sabbac Deuce Speedy Red Arrow Bunker Skitter Jon Lane Kent (Superboy) Bart Allen (Flash) Merlyn Weather Master Monocole Trickster Heat Wave Carol Ferris (Human) 197 Trigon Thunder Adam West Ultraman (DLC) Superwoman (DLC) Owlman (DLC) Johnny Quick (DLC) Power Ring (DLC) Lex Luthor (DLC) Deathstorm (DLC) Sea King (DLC) Wonder Woman Flashpoint (DLC) Deathstroke Flashpoint (DLC) Cyborg Flashpoint (DLC) Aquaman Flashpoint (DLC) Batman Arkham Knight (DLC) Harley Quinn Arkham Knight (DLC) Red Hood Arkham Knight (DLC) Scarecrow Arkham Knight (DLC) Batman (1966 Film) (Special Level) Robin (1966 Film) (Special Level) Joker (1966 Film) (Special Level) Riddler (1966 Film) (Special Level) Catwoman (1966 Film) (Special Level) Penguin (1966 Film) (Special Level) Alfred (1966 Film) (Special Level) Commissioner Gordon (1966 Film) (Special Level) DLC Packs Flashpoint DLC Pack Arkham DLC Pack Injustice DLC Pack Flash TV Show Pack Gotham DLC Pack Lego Movie DLC The Forgotten Characters DLC Levels Level 1: The Bat-Family- Playable Characters: Batman (Power,Sensor), Batgirl (Bat, Electricity), Robin (Acrobat,Hazard) and Nightwing (Ice,Magnet)- Bosses: None Level 2: Watchower Rumble- Playable Characters: Batman (Space), Superman, Green Lantern (Yellow, Big Fig), Wonder Woman, Flash and Cyborg ( Big Fig, Stealth and Space) - Bosses: Joker- 3 Hearts and Lex Luthor- 5 hearts Level 3: Escape from the Watchower- Playable characters: Batman (Power, Sensor, Space), Robin (Hazard,Space), Martian Manhunter (Big Fig, Monster) and Green Lantern (Yellow, Big Fig)- Bosses: Lex Luthor Giant Bot- 10 hearts Level 4: Battle Ship- Playable characters: Joker (Demolition, Illumination), Lex Luthor (Big Fig, Techno), Harley Quinn ( Acrobat Suit), Metallo (Big Fig) Bosses: Darksied Minion- 5 hearts Level 5: Sky Dive- Playable Characters: Martian Manhunter (Big Fig, Monster), Joker (Illumination) and Flash Bosses: None Level 6: Brain Trouble- Playable Characters: Atom, Green Lantern (Yellow,Big Fig), Killer Croc, Doomsday (Minifigure) and Deathstroke Bosses:Brainiac- 10 hearts Level 7: Aquatic Battle- Playable Characters: Aquaman, Aqualad and Batman (Space) Bosses: Black Manta- 5 hearts Level 8:Teens Unite- Playable Characters: Superboy, Raven, Starfire, Miss Martian and Beast Boy Bosses: Bizzaro- 5 hearts Level 9: Return to Oa- Playable Characters: Green Lantern (Yellow Lantern, Big Fig), John Stewart, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and Cyborg ( Stealth and Space) Bosses: Black Beetle- 5 hearts and Atrocitus- 10 hearts Level 10: Escape from Oa- Playable Characters: Green Lantern (Yellow Lantern, Big Fig), Atrocitus and John Stewart Bosses: Sinestro- 5 hearts Level 11: Batcave Invasion- Playable Characters: Nightwing (Magnet), Batgirl (Bat), Bane(Big Fig) and Joker( Demolition) Bosses: None Level 12:Hall of Justice- Playable Characters: Superboy, Superman, Batman (Power), Lex Luthor (Techno, Big Fig) and Wonder Woman Bosses: Ares- 5 hearts Level 13: Darksied Tower Rumble- Playable Characters: Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Kid Flash, Plastic Man, Miss Martian Bosses: Black Adam- 5 hearts Level 14: Invasion- Playable Characters: Green Arrow, Sinestro, Batgirl (Electricity), Bane (MiniFig) Bosses:None Level 15:Heroes and Villains- Playable Characters: (Team 1) Batman (Sensor,Power), Deathstroke, Superboy and Killer Croc, (Team 2) Lex Luthor (Decoy, Big Fig),Cyborg ( Stealth, Big Fig), Kid Flash and Doomsday, (Team 3) Miss Martian, Robin (Acrobat,Hazard), Green Lantern (Big Fig) and Joker (Zorb), (Team 4) Metallo (MiniFig), Atrocitus, Wonder Woman and Starfire (Team 5) Black Beetle, Harley Quinn (Acrobat), Beast Boy, Raven and Superman Bosses: Darksied- 20 hearts Sequel and Spinoffs A sequel knowwn as LEGO DC Superheroes 2 was soon announced after the release of the first game. Spinoffs known as Lego Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and LEGO DC Sidekicks were also announced. Gallery The bat.jpg|Batman Ultra bat.jpg|Batman Space Suit powa.jpg|Batman Power Suit sensor suit.jpg|Batman Sensor Suit Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl robin.jpg|Robin acrobat suit.jpg|Robin Acrobat suit hazard suit.jpg|Robin Hazard Suit Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing SuperMan.jpg|Superman superboy.jpg|Superboy supergirl.jpg|Supergirl green lantern 2.jpg|Green Lantern lex luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Big Lex.jpg|Lex Luthor Big Fig decoy suit lex.jpg|Lex Luthor Decoy Suit techno luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Techno Suit Joker.jpg|Joker illumination joker.jpg|Joker Illumination suit Zorb Joker.jpg|Joker Zorb Suit Demolition Joker.jpg|Joker Demolition Suit Booster gold.jpg|Booster gold Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Damian Wayne Robin.jpg|Damian Wayne Robin Clark Kent.jpg|Clark Kent Atom.jpg|The Atom WonderWoman.jpg|Wonder Woman Bane.jpg|Bane Zod 2.jpg|Zod hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl Hawkman 2.jpg|Hawkman Sinestro 2.jpg|Sinestro brainac.jpg|Brainiac firefly.jpg|Firefly Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne Shazam.jpg|Shazam Billy Batson.jpg|Billy Batson alfred.jpg|Alfred aquaman.jpg|Aquaman Kilowog.jpg|Kilowog atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter Big Fig.jpg|Martian Manhunter Big Fig huntress.jpg|Huntress The Penguin.jpg|The Penguin Bizzaro 2.jpg|Bizzaro Batmite.jpg|Bat-Mite Cheetah.jpg|Cheetah Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Cyborg Big Fig.jpg|Cyborg Big Fig Cybrg stealth.jpg|Cyborg Stealth Suit cyborg space suit.jpg|Cyborg Space Suit killer croc.jpg|Killer Croc green arrow.jpg|Green Arrow black canary.jpg|Black Canary Dick Grayson.jpg|Dick Grayson Lois Lane.jpg|Lois Lane Miss Martian.jpg|Miss Martian plastic man.jpg|Plastic Man Solomn Grundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Beast Boy.jpg|Beast Boy black adam.jpg|Black Adam catwoman.jpg|Catwoman gordon.jpg|Gordon Clayface 2.jpg|Clayface Hush.jpg|Hush Manbat.jpg|Manbat poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy download 2.jpg|Tim Drake Riddler.jpg|Riddler Two face.jpg|Two Face scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Vixen.jpg|Vixen Zatanna.jpg|Zatanna gorilla Grod.jpg|Gorilla Grodd black manta.jpg|Black Manta john stewart.jpg|John Stewart captain cold 2.jpg|Captain Cold captain boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang star sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire krypto.jpg|Krypto bleez.jpg|Bleez viki vale.jpg|Viki Vale Rah al Ghul.jpg|Rah al Ghul Taila al Ghul.jpg|Taila al Ghul Mr Freeze.jpg|Mr Freeze flash.jpg|Flash